Je vous en fais la promesse
by Rainko
Summary: OS. Soutenir quelqu'un lors d'une épreuve douloureuse n'est pas toujours chose facile, surtout quand cette personne souhaite justement s'effondrer et ne plus jamais se relever. Becker et Lester se retrouvent seuls lorsque le reste de l'équipe disparait. La scène prend place entre la fin de la saison 3 et le début de la 4. Friendship, pas de slash ! :) OS.


_**Titre :**__ Je vous en fais la promesse._

_**Auteur :**__ Rainko_

_**Rating :**__ T ou M pour tentative de suicide et abus d'alcool. (s'il vous plait, j'ignore quel rating correspond le mieux... Un petit conseil ?)_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de cette publication. En revanche cette histoire est à moi._

_**Fandom :**__ Primeval/Nick Cutter et les portes du temps/Les portes du temps_

_**Pairing : **__Amitié Lester et Becker. Pas de Romance !_

_**Résumé : **__Entre le départ de Danny, Abby et Connor à la poursuite d'Helen (ep10-s3) et le retour de ces deux derniers (ep1-s4), une année s'est écoulée. Un an durant lequel Lester et Becker ont vu l'équipe disparaitre autour d'eux..._

_Soutenir quelqu'un lors d'une épreuve douloureuse n'est pas toujours chose facile, surtout quand cette personne souhaite justement s'effondrer et ne plus jamais se relever. Et cela devient presque une mission impossible lorsqu'on est soi-même blessé par cette épreuve. Heureusement, si affronter ceci tout seul est trop difficile, l'affronter ensemble devint possible._

_Becker ne peut plus supporter la perte de l'équipe et Lester le réconforte. Ou bien est-ce le contraire ? A vous de voir._

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**__ Et voilà ! Je publie donc enfin ma toute première fiction ! *bombe fièrement le torse* Je suis ouverte à toute critique -positive ou négative- et surtout, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! :)_

_Voici ma vision de ce qu'ont ressenti Becker et Lester. Fiction plutôt du point de vue de Lester même si le narrateur reste externe. J'ai peur que Becker soit un peu OOC mais après tout, il vient quand même de perdre quatre personnes qui lui étaient chères ! Sinon, je crois que Lester est mon nouveau chouchou ! Ecrire sur lui était juste génial ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir en lisant que j'en ai eut en écrivant ! :) Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)_

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

**01h20. Domicile de James Lester.**

Le soleil ardent, l'air tiède, le fin sable blanc, l'eau salée et opaline à perte de vue: tout était parfait. Sa femme, vêtue d'un bikini rouge, s'approcha doucement par derrière. Elle déposa ses mains douces sur les hanches de son mari et un baiser dans le cou de celui-ci. Lester se retourna afin de lui faire face et se pencha vers elle dans le but de déposer un baiser passionné et ardent sur ses lèvres. Cependant, son épouse recula d'un pas et lui tendit son téléphone portable qui sonnait et sonnait encore. Sérieusement ? Un téléphone ? Lester soupira. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un rêve aussi agréable: pas le moindre dinosaure, pas le moindre hurlement, pas le moindre cadavre. Pourquoi un téléphone venait-il tout gâcher ?

Il tourna la tête vers la silhouette féminine couchée à ses côtés et s'allongea sur le dos. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer son visage mais Lester devina à la respiration calme et régulière qu'il entendait que sa femme dormait profondément. Il l'enviait. La respiration paisible contrastait avec la sienne qui s'était accélérée en resongeant aux cauchemars qu'il faisait habituellement. Lester était lassé. Il ne supportait plus son travail mais ne pouvait pas le quitter, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé Connor Temple, Abbigail Maitland et Danny Quinn. Il aurait tellement voulu que les missions de recherche se poursuivent... Et pourtant il les avait désormais interdites. Sarah Page était morte à son tour et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre qui que ce soit. Finalement, il ne restait plus que lui de l'Équipe d'Origine. Non, en fait il ne restait que lui tout court. Becker avait très que mal pris le fait que ses collègues soient "portés disparus présumés morts", alors il avait tout simplement explosé quand Lester lui avait annoncé que les recherches cessaient.

Nouveau soupir. Quelle idée de démissionner en abandonnant comme ça son patron ? Enfin, _démissionner _n'était peut-être pas le terme le plus adapté. Bien sûr, la lettre officielle et signée de la main du militaire qui expliquait qu'il ne travaillerait plus pour le Centre existait bel et bien, seulement elle s'était malencontreusement perdue entre la poche de Lester et le bureau du DRH... Le Capitaine était donc en vacances pour une durée indéterminée.

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et quelque chose empêchait ses pensées d'errer librement. Ah oui le téléphone. Il sonnait vraiment cet idiot. Trois appels en absence et il sonnait encore. Lester n'appréciait pas être réveillé en pleine nuit, surtout pendant un beau rêve et surtout, surtout par celui qui avait quitté le CRA une semaine plus tôt l'affublant de nombreux noms d'oiseaux et d'un sacré coup de point dans le nez sous le regard choqué de ses subordonnés. Becker n'avait pas daigné décrocher son téléphone depuis ce moment et n'avait donné aucune nouvelle à Lester qui avait pourtant tenté de le joindre à maintes et maintes reprises. Son plus-ou-moins-ex-patron hésita donc à décrocher mais céda tout de même devant l'insistance de la sonnerie. Il valait mieux pour lui que ce soit très important !

**- Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'heure Capitaine ?**

**- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie... **La voix du soldat était faible et vacillante, jamais Lester ne l'avait entendue ainsi. Le tremblement dans le ton habituellement sûr du militaire eut l'effet d'une douche froide qui réveilla parfaitement et instantanément son interlocuteur.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

**- Il y a du sang... Beaucoup de sang...**

**- Où êtes-vous ?**

**- Chez moi...**

**- Ne bougez pas. J'arrive.**

Lester se jeta hors de son lit, réveillant par la même occasion sa femme. Il attrapa le premier pantalon et la première chemise qui lui tombait sous la main et courut vers l'escalier en lançant à sa femme « **Urgence professionnelle !** ». Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita dans sa voiture. Cette nuit-là, il brûla chaque feu tricolore qu'il croisa, dépassa largement les limitations de vitesse, pris un raccourci comprenant le passage en sens inverse d'une rue à sens unique et enfreint toutes les règles du code de la route qu'il est possible d'enfreindre.

Il monta à grandes enjambées jusqu'au deuxième étage où se situait l'appartement de Becker et ouvrit la porte sans même frapper. Il appela une fois, deux fois, trois fois, frémissant de ne pas entendre de réponse. Il perçut enfin un petit « **Ici !** »qui émanait du salon. Il ne se fit pas prier et y entra aussitôt. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Le _sang_, c'était justement ça le problème. Car le liquide rouge n'avait absolument rien à faire sur le sol, hors des veines du jeune soldat. Le cœur de Lester manqua un battement puis se serra : des bouteilles de bière jonchaient la table basse, une boite vide de médicaments trainait par terre à côté d'un couteau à la lame rougie et d'un revolver. Becker était assis à même le sol juste devant son canapé, le dos appuyer contre celui-ci. Il fixait ses poignets ensanglantés d'un air absent avant de lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier poussa les armes vers l'autre bout de la pièce et pris la seule chose qu'il avait sous la main, à savoir sa chemise, pour compresser les entailles. Il appela ensuite une ambulance et s'agenouilla à côté du jeune homme en tentant de le détendre un peu.

**- Vous avez réellement tenté de vous tuer en avalant une boite de pastilles pour la gorge ? **Demanda Lester en désignant la boite vide du menton.

**- Que voulez-vous, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. **Becker n'osait pas regarder son secouriste et, même s'il avait voulu, il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ses mains. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait son sang couler en grande quantité, mais jusqu'à présent il n'en avait jamais été autant responsable.

**- Mais le mal de gorge n'est pas un grand mal et les bonbons au miel ne sont pas non plus de grands remèdes...**

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand silence, quelques instants durant lesquels chacun pesa consciencieusement ses mots. Ce fut Lester qui commença.

**- Pourquoi, Becker ?**

**- Ils me manquent...**

**- À moi aussi, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de laisser tomber. Imaginez s'ils reviennent et que vous n'êtes plus là. Ils seraient dévastés à leur tour et ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez.**

**- Mais vous n'êtes pas tout seul, vous ! Votre famille est là tandis que pour moi...**

**- Vous n'êtes pas seul non plus, Becker ! C'est le CRA votre famille et cette famille vous soutiendra. Et moi je suis là et je le resterai toujours ! Je vous en fais la promesse. **Il accompagna la parole par le geste et prit le militaire dans ses bras en le berçant doucement. **Nous les retrouverons, j'en ai l'intime conviction !**

**- On ne retrouvera pas Sarah...**

**- C'est vrai mais nous devons tout faire pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte en vain.**

**- Ils me manquent...**

**- Je sais...**

**- Ils reviendront ?**

**- Je l'espère...**

Les sirènes brisèrent le silence et les pas des ambulanciers envahirent l'appartement du capitaine. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance roulait vers l'hôpital avec, à son bord, Becker qui s'était endormi et Lester qui refusait catégoriquement de le lâcher. Les médecins étaient clairs : les poignets du soldat cicatriseraient en quelques semaines même s'il resterait très certainement une marque mais le meilleur traitement moral que ceux-ci purent lui prescrire fut des séances chez un psychologue. La grimace qui se dessina sur le visage de Becker fit sourire son patron. Personne n'aime les psychologues mais Lester était persuader que grâce à cela et à sa présence auprès du jeune homme, ce dernier parviendrait à remonter la pente.

Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre : ils avaient beau se donner des airs professionnels et insensibles, ils n'en restaient pas moins des êtres humains, deux hommes blessés, qui se sentaient terriblement perdus mais qui ne seraient plus jamais seuls.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

_Alors ? J'attends vos verdicts avec impatience ! *se cache en attendant* Pour ceux qui comme moi sont bien peu inspirés pour écrire des reviews, j'accepte de me contenter d'un ":)" ou d'un ":(" ! Après tout, mon seul salaire est vos sourires derrière votre écran ! ;)_

_À bientôt !_

_Rainko._


End file.
